


Another falling ill

by delorita



Series: Dragon Sickness Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Drabble, Dragon Sickness, Gen, POV First Person, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got inspired from my beloved's comment to my first drabble: "I now picture Thorin and Fili sat stroking gold together lolol". So here is the next one and another is already forming inside my head :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Another falling ill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JC Oakenshield (SilverFountains)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts).
  * Inspired by [ill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749383) by [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita). 



> I got inspired from my beloved's comment to my first drabble: "I now picture Thorin and Fili sat stroking gold together lolol". So here is the next one and another is already forming inside my head :D

“Look at that saphyr!” I scramble excitedly higher on the mountain of jewelry, not looking back at Thorin. 

I was very reluctant to share MY treasure with him. But as I saw the wicked fire in his eyes, drowning out his anger and concern, when I threw him a large diamond - as he had done -, I changed my mind. 

I showered him with gold coins and astonishing pearls. He started to laugh his manic laugh. It tickled my senses and I joined crazily when he put a delicate elven crown on my head, whispering meanly, “MINE and Yours! No other!”


End file.
